Papa, Sarada Ingin Mama
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sasuke dan Sarada bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang mirip dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Sasuke yang tidak mudah bicara dengan orang asing, sekalipun orang asing itu mirip mendiang istrinya, dan Sarada yang pendiam mendadak genit merayu Sakura, meminta menjadi ibunya. (Special birtday Nohara Rin :)
1. Chapter 1

Papa Suke, Sarada Ingin Mama. - Sasuke Uchiha, duren (duda keren.) tampan, kaya, terkenal dan dingin. Dia sangat menyayangi putrinya, istrinya Senju Sakura meninggal saat melahirkan si buah hati karena pendarahan hebat. Si mungil berambut hitam pendiam dan datar berwajah cantik yang dia beri nama Sarada. Sebagai orang berkecukupan, Sasuke selalu memenuhi keinginan putrinya. Tapi, saat si manis berpipi gembul itu merengek ingin mama yang sama dengan mendiang Ibunya, Sasuke hanya terpaku dalam diam. Menatap mata hitam putrinya yang berair dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sampai insiden itu terjadi, Sarada yang keinginannya selalu dituruti sang Ayah dan kali ini tidak, mengamuk, menangis histeris dan mogok makan sampai dia dapat mama merah muda yang sama dengan ibunya.

Sakura Haruno, gadis dari keluarga biasa yang bekerja di rumah Sakit sebagai dokter umum yang jauh dari kota. Gadis muda berbakat, cantik, mandiri, wanita idaman laki-laki. Setiap hari ada saja tumpukan bunga segar di meja kerja yang tak lain pasien atau orang kota yang ingin mendapatkan hatinya. Karena kesederhanaannya tanpa dia sadar menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi laki-laki, seperti magnet.

Duren dan dokter sederhana itu bertemu dalam ketidak sengajaan. Sasuke yang tidak mudah bicara dengan orang asing, sekalipun orang asing itu mirip mendiang istrinya, dan Sarada yang pendiam mendadak genit merayu Sakura, meminta menjadi ibunya.

**Special for my teteh (?) Kuromi No Sora a.k.a Nohara Rin :) Happy birtday teteh! Aku doain yang terbaik buat teteh, apa yang teteh inginkan. Walau terkadang yang kita inginkan belum tentu itu yang terbaik untuk kita, buat masa depan kita. Aku gak pandai berkata-kata, dan aku menyesal untuk itu, tapi semoga sukses dan menjadi lebih baiikkkkk lagi. Entah itu dalam karier atau percintaan :)**

**Sttt... selamat ulang tahun juga buat aku, masih lama si... tanggal dua belas nanti :/. Harapannya ingin yang terbaik, gak minta apa-apa. Dan buat yang ultah bulan ini, Happy birtday! Semoga apa yang kalian ingin dan harapkan terkabul :). Selamat ulang tahun untuk semua yang lahir di bulan desember!**

**AU, OOC, ANEH, KACAU, BERANTAKAN DAN GAK ENAK DI BACA. (Mengandung kadar sinetron lebih tinggi.)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan kaca mata kotak bertengger manis di hidungnya yang mancung berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Tatapan matanya tanpa espresi, sangat berbeda dengan anak kecil pada umumnya. Seragam TK merah dengan bawahan rok kotak-kotak coklat, tas kecil merah muda, dan botol minum merah muda berbentuk kelinci bertengger manis di bahu kanannya membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Sarada Uchiha, nama gadis kecil manis itu. Dia adalah cucu pertama Fugaku dan Mikoto, putri dari Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto. Gadis kecil kebangaan Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto dan semua anggota Uchiha. Dia adalah sosok gadis kecil yang pintar, mungkin karena dia Uchiha. Diusia dua tahun, Sarada sudah bisa mengeja huruf. Diusia yang ketiga tahun, gadis kecil itu bisa membaca dengan lancar, empat tahun, dia sudah bisa bahasa asing walaupun baru bahasa inggris. Diusianya yang kelima tahun, Sarada duduk di bangku TK, sekalipun Sarada pintar, Sarada tetaplah masih anak-anak. Semua anggota Uchiha setuju memasukan Sarada yang ingin cepet sekolah ke Tk, biar gadis kecil itu bisa bermain selayaknya anak-anak pada umumnya. Dia berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah dalam diam, sesekali gadis kecil itu melihat teman-temannya yang dijemput ibu mereka. Mereka tertawa, berlari, dan diomeli ibu mereka. Pemandangan yang membuatnya iri. Kapan dia dijemput ibu seperti mereka? Mungkin tidak akan pernah. **Papa bilang, ibu ada di langit. Mengawasi Sarada dari balik awan.** Kepala kecil gadis itu mendongak menatap langit, kemudian menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Dia bukan gadis kecil cengeng yang suka menangis, tapi... ada saatnya dia merasa...

"Sarada-_chan,_ belum pulang." Kepala kecilnya reflek menengok ke sumber suara. Karin Uzumaki, salah satu guru yang mengajar di Tk Oto, gurunya Sarada. Menatapnya dengan senyum manis dan ramah. Sarada menatap guru cantik berambut merah itu sekilas lalu kembali menatap ujung sepatunya. "Belum."

"Mau ibu antar?" Tanya guru cantik itu dengan suara merdu nan ramah.

"Tidak. Terimakasih sense." Sarada menatap mata merah secantik batu ruby Karin tanpa senyum.

Karin tersenyum canggung dengan reaksi dingin muridnya satu ini, dia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis kecil usia lima tahun itu lalu mengusap pucuk kepalanya lembut. Sarada diam, tidak merespon sedikitpun kebaikan Karin. Gadis kecil itu menoleh saat didengarnya deru mesin mobil yang tidak asing di telingannya. Karin menolehkan kepala ke arah yang sama. Sebuah mobil Audi Q7, SUV mewah, berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka. Karin sudah dengar tentang papanya Sarada yang sangat, sangat, sangat tampan. Tapi baru ini dia melihatnya secara langsung, tak heran kalau guru-guru bergender wanita di sekolah ini begitu baik dan perhatian pada Sarada, si gadis kecil dingin dan datar. Papanya saja setampan itu. Karin bersikap baik dan perhatian pada Sarada bukan karena itu, tapi karena kabar tentang gadis kecil itu tidak punya mama, dia kasihan. Tapi... kalo papanya Sarada setampan ini, Karin tidak akan menolak bila ditawarkan menjadi mama kedua untuk Sarada. Hei, jangan melihat Karin seperti itu, wanita mana yang tidak tergiur pada laki-laki muda, tampan, kaya pula. Punya anak sepuluh pun bukan masalah. Karin berdehem pelan guna menghilangkan pikiran tidak-tidaknya.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap yang baru keluar dari mobil SUV mewah bersetejan jas mahal itu mendekati Sarada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa espresi. Si kecil Sarada hanya mengerjap saat sang papa berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Pagi Uchiha_-san._" Sapa Karin seraya menunduk sedikit rendah.

"Hn." Melirik Karin sekilas Sasuke bergumam. Tatapan matanya kini kembali fokos pada putrinya yang terlihat tidak senang. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Sarada pelan lalu menoleh ke arah Karin.

Karin tersenyum. "Mungkin Sarada_-chan_ sedikit kesal karena menunggu, Uchiha-_san._" Ucap Karin tanpa menghilangkan senyum.

"Kenapa Papa yang jemput,"

"Kenapa? Ini hari keenam Sarada sekolah, apa salahnya papa jemput Sarada." Sasuke berjongkok di depan putrinya, mengusap rambut pendek Sarada seraya menatap mata hitamnya. Sarada enggan membalas tatapan Sasuke, dia membuang tatapannya pada anak-anak lain yang pulang bersama ibu mereka. Hampir semua anak pulang dengan ibu mereka, ada juga yang pulang dengan nenek atau babysitter, bukan dengan ayahnya. Sarada iri. Sarada ingin seperti mereka yang pulang bersama ibu, diomeli ibu, dan diusap pucuk kepalanya oleh ibu. **Sarada ingin mama yang menjemput, bukan papa.** Ingin rasanya gadis kecil itu mengatakan itu pada papanya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sarada, hatinya tercubit saat menyadari kemana mata hitam bulat itu memandang. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sasuke menghela napas pendek lalu menatap putrinya yang kini menunduk menatap ujung sepatu mungil miliknya.

Tangan kecil Sarada menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu menarik tangan ayahnya dengan kepala menunduk menatap tanah yang di pijaknya. "Papa, ayo pulang."

Sasuke menurut. Pria tampan bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri dari jongkoknya. Dia menoleh kearah Karin dan sedikit menundukkan kepala, pamit pergi, yang dibalas sama oleh Karin. Sasuke tidak mudah bicara, segala sesuatunya dia lakukan dengan tindakan bukan dengan kata.

Sepanjang dalam perjalan pulang Sarada diam menatap luar jendela, membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Sasuke tahu, Sarada sama sepertinya, pendiam. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat Sarada seperti ini. Mendekati Sarada, Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sarada sayang lalu berbisik. "Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Sarada mendongak menatap Sasuke yang menyandarkan dagu di pucuk kepalanya. "Bukankah papa ada metting?" Gadis kecil itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan mata hitamnya yang polos tapi menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Papa bisa mengundur jadwalnya kalau Sarada mau?" Sasuke memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Sarada, tapi yang muncul di bibirnya hanya lengkungan tipis.

"Tidak ah, Sarada mau pulang saja." Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir mungil gadis kecil itu. Sarada kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela, menatap hampa berbagai jenis kendaraan yang berjalan di samping mobilnya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis melihat senyum Sarada lalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan dagu bersandar di kepala Sarada. "Ganti baju, nonton kartoon, makan siang, lalu tidur. Biar gemuk seperti kakek Madara." Kata Sarada mencoba membuat lelucon tanpa menoleh menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kakek dengar, kau bisa dicubitnya." Sasuke mencubit pinggang mungil Sarada main-main. Gadis kecil itu tertawa geli, sejenak melupakan rasa rindu dan penasarannya pada sang mama. "Siapa bilang kakek gemuk? Kakek kurus seperti itu." Sasuke balas membuat lelucon. Sarada kembali tertawa membayangkan kakeknya yang awet muda itu berbadan kurus kering. Pasti lucu. Apa lagi kalau giginya ada dua di depan seperti kelinci. Sarada membayangkan Madara yang kurus tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang hanya tinggal dua di depan, lalu kembali tertawa. Gadis kecil itu membalikkan tubuh memamerkan senyum pada sang papa. Hati Sasuke menghangat melihat senyum Sarada, tangan pria itu mencubit kecil pipi Sarada membuat gadis kecil itu protes pura-pura tidak suka. Mobil yang semula sunyi kini ramai dengan kekehan geli dan tawa. Ayah dan anak itu mulai menggosipkan Madara, Uchiha paling dingin. Mulai dari mereka berdua membicarakan Madara dan nenek Chiyo, membayangkan nenek kakek itu berkencan, dan membincangkan banyak hal yang membuat mereka satu pemikiran dan menjadi lebih dekat. Sasuke yang dingin bisa menjadi hangat bila bersama Sarada, juga sebaliknya, Sarada pun begitu. Tapi ada saatnya keduanya menjadi muram dan diam saat merindukan satu orang yang sama.

Izuna Uchiha, salah satu Uchiha kembar kakaknya Sasuke. Dia baru pulang dari kantor, hari ini dia pulang cepat, jam empat sore, tidak seperti biasa yang selalu pulang jam delapan malam. Dia berjalan menaiki anak tangga saat ingat pesan Sasuke yang menitipkan Sarada padanya, Sasuke bilang Sarada dalam mood buruk. Pria itu ingin menemani putrinya tapi pekerjaan masih menumpuk, kemungkinan dia akan pulang malam. Izuna membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sarada yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu memeluk gemas Sarada yang sedang membaca buku di meja belajar dari belakang. Gadis kecil itu sedikit terkejut, lalu menatap malas paman yang sangat usil satu ini. Izuna memamerkan senyum menawannya lalu duduk di bibir tempat tidur, memperhatikan Sarada yang membuka lembar demi lembar buku. Wajahnya kaku sama seperti Sasuke. Batin adik Uchiha Itachi geli. "Sara-chan, membaca apa?" Sarada menoleh menatap Izuna dengan mata hitam sayu, tidak tajam seperti biasa. "Sara-chan sakit?" Izuna menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Sarada. Tidak panas. Kening Izuna berkerut bingung, kenapa dengan anak ini?

Sarada mengerjap lalu menjauhkan tangan Izuna dari keningnya. "Tidak paman." Gumamnya seraya menumpuk buku yang tadi dibacanya. Gadis kecil itu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Izuna, menatap Izuna dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. "Seperti apa mama?" Tanya gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba.

Izuna mengusap kepala Sarada, dia tahu Sarada merindukan Sakura. Diapun sama merindukan wanita merah muda itu. "Tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak kurus dan gendut, memiliki rambut merah muda seharum bunga Sakura, ramah, murah senyum, menyukai semua makanan manis, dan yang terpenting semua yang mengenalnya menyukai dirinya. Dia wanita paling ramah dan baik yang aku kenal." Izuna mengambil bingkai foto di samping lampu tidur lalu memberikannya pada Sarada. Sarada memperhatikan potret sang papa yang sedang mencium pipi wanita berambut merah muda berperut buncit. Dia tersenyum lalu mengusap foto itu sebelum menatap Izuna yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut penuh kasih sayang. Tangan Izuna tidak berhenti mengusap rambut Sarada, rasanya dia ingin menangis bila ingat kejadian itu. "Aku jadi ingin mewarnai rambutku jadi merah muda." Sarada terkikik tanpa melepas pandangan dari foto di tangannya, menatap foto itu dengan tatapan rindu. Uchiha kecil itu lalu mengusap sudut matanya. Kalau boleh, dia ingin sekali di peluk mama, satu kali saja.

Izuna berdehem rendah saat dirasanya suaranya mulai parau dan bergetar. "Tidak bosan di rumah," Sarada mendongak. "Mau jalan-jalan?" Kemudian mengangguk semangat, menyembunyikan perasaan itu dari Izuna. "Tapi naik motor ya paman?"

Izuna langsung menggeleng. "Tidak boleh, nanti motor paman disita kakek Fugaku, juga diomeli nenek Mikoto." Pria Uchiha tampan itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah murka Fugaku dan Mikoto kalau tau dia mengajak Sarada naik motor. FugaMiko bisa sangat menyeramkan kalau menyangkut soal Sarada, Fugaku akan jadi pria paruh baya tidak berperasaan yang akan menyita semua miliknya, dan Mikoto tidak mungkin berhenti mengomel dua hari tiga malam kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sarada. Wajar, namanya juga cucu pertama. Cucu kesayangan.

Selama perjalanan tidak henti-hentinya Izuna menghela napas, dia memang tidak berbakat menolak keinginan keponakannya. Mungkin tidak jadi beban pikiran kalau Sarada duduk di depan, bukan di belakang seperti koala kecil yang memeluk pohon besar. Bagaimana kalau Sarada jatuh, dia pasti akan diomeli Mikoto dan motor besarnya bisa dihancurkan Faguku. Haahh... tak apa kalau motor ini tidak menyimpan kenangan masa SMA, itu bukan masalah, tapi motor ini. "Ah sial!" Umpat Izuna saat motornya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa paman?" Kepala Sarada menyembul dari balik punggung Izuna.

"Bensinnya habis." Izuna menengok kanan-kiri mencari pom bensin. Izuna turun lebih dulu lalu mengangkat tubuh Sarada. "Di sana ada pom bensin, kita ke sana." Izuna menatap Sarada dan motornya bergantian, Sarada memakai T-shirt polkadot dengan jeans pendek sebagai bawahan, kemudian menghela napas. Ditatapnya Sarada dengan tatapan bersalah. "Sara-chan tidak apa-apa kan jalan kaki?"

Sarada mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa paman."

Izuna mengusap rambut Sarada seraya tersenyum. "Hn. Ayo."

Sarada memperhatikan sekitarnya, ini pertama kalinya dia berjalan di trotoan jalan, rasanya menyenangkan. Perhatian gadis itu teralih saat mendengar suara ribut di dekat lampu lalu lintas. Karena penasaran tanpa sadar dia mendekati jalan besar ramai kendaraan, melihat lebih jelas lampu lalu lintas di sebrang jalan meninggalkan Izuna yang sedang mengisi full teng motornya. Mata hitam gadis kecil itu terpaku pada sekumpulan orang di sebrang jalan, lebih tepatnya pada warna rambut mencolok seorang wanita yang sedang membasuh luka di lutut seorang bocah laki-laki dengan air kemasan. Bibirnya terbuka ingin berteriak memanggil mama, tapi tidak bisa. Lidahnya kelu, mata hitamnya memerah dengan senyum mengambang di bibirnya yang mungil. "Sara-chan!" Izuna memeluk Sarada erat dari belakang. Napas pria itu terengah-engah karena habis berlari mendekati Sarada yang sudah menginjakan kaki ke jalan besar. Dia sangat terkejut saat melihat Sarada akan melewati jalan yang ramai hilir mudik kendaraan. "Untung kau baik-baik saja." Helanya lega dengan dagu bersadar di kepala Sarada dengan kedua mata terpejam. "Huuft... hampir saja." Gumamnya lagi. Izuna membalik tubuh Sarada menghadap dirinya saat setetes air menitik di lengannya. Sarada menangis tanpa suara, entah karena apa. Cepat-cepat Izuna mengusap pipi chabi gadis kecil itu, dan menatap penuh rasa bersalah tanpa tahu apa yang membuat Sarada menangis. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Maafkan paman." Izuna menggendong Sarada yang menangis, membawa gadis itu mendekati motornya. Lewat bahu lebar Izuna, Sarada mengintip kesekumpulan orang-orang tadi, tapi sudah tidak ada. Mereka sudah pergi, begitu juga dengan wanita berambut merah itu. Air mata kembali menitik di pipinya yang pucat.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya malas, penampilan pria itu sudah tidak serapih pagi tadi saat menjemput Sarada. Jas dan dasiya hilang entah kemana, kemeja putihnya kusut dengan tiga kancing atas terbuka. Terlihat jelas lelah dan letih dari wajahnya yang sedikit kusam, pria itu menghela napas lelah berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke dalam kamarnya yang besar. Sejenak, Sasuke memperhatikan Sarada yang duduk memeluk lutut memegang romote TV di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu melihat layar telivisi yang sedang menampilkan film seorang wanita dan laki-laki sedang beradu argumen. "Dia juga putriku! Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya!" Pekik wanita dalam film itu sembari memeluk seorang gadis kecil yang menangis. Lawan mainnya mendengus. "Kau meninggalkannya saat dia bayi, pergi dengan laki-laki lain, kau tidak pantas disebut ibu." Ucap sinis laki-laki itu menarik gadis kecil yang menangis tadi. Sasuke ingin menyuruh Sarada mematikan atau mengganti chanelnya, tapi melihat Sarada Yang begitu serius dan seperti menikmati film itu membuatnya tidak tega. Film itu tidak pantas untuk Sarada. Pikirnya. Pria Uchiha itu mendekati tempat tidur, tanpa sengaja matanya melihat album foto berserakan di tempat tidur menampilkan potret bayi mungil yang di rawat Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU). Sasuke melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya kemudian naik ke tempat tidur, memeluk seluruh tubuh mungil Sarada. Sarada tidak merespon, gadis kecil itu hanya menatap datar Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali menonton televisi. Sarada berfikir, mungkin hidupnya jauh lebih baik bila Sasuke berbohong tentang Ibunya, ibunya tidak mati. Dia pergi dengan laki-laki lain meninggalkannya dan Sasuke, seperti dalam film. Setidaknya bila seperti itu, dia memiliki sedikit harapan bertemu sang mama. Dipeluk dan dicium.

Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sarada dalam pelukkannya, melepaskan rasa rindu pada putrinya yang manis. "Maaf karena pulang terlambat." Bisik Sasuke di pucuk kepala Sarada.

Sarada mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak terbaca lalu menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Sasuke. "Papa bohong sama Sarada." Gumam gadis kecil itu.

"Bohong?" Kening Sasuke berkerut bingung.

"Mama masih ada, kan?" Sarada semakin menyusupkan kepala di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku, memejamkan mata Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Ini pasti pengaruh film itu. Sasuke mengusap kepala Sarada serta mencium pucuk kepalanya, dapat dia rasakan kemejanya basah oleh air mata Sarada. Gadis kecilnya menangis. "Besok, kalau Sarada mau, kita kunjungi mama."

Sarada menggeleng. "Mama belum pergi, sore tadi Sarada bertemu mama. Mama masih ada, papa."

Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk putrinya, membisikkan kata penenang hingga tidak sadar dia pun ikut menitikkan air mata. Sasuke memeluk Sarada lama, menenangkan gadis kecilnya yang menangis merindukan istrinya, sampai gadis kecil itu terlelap dalam pelukkannya. "Papa akan menjagamu, tidurlah." Dia membisikkan kata yang sama saat Sakura pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkannya dan juga Sarada yang baru berusia tujuh bulan. Sarada lahir prematur, dia lahir saat usia kandungannya baru berusia tujuh bulan melalui meja operasi.

**TBC...**

**Izuna Shisui di sini mereka kembar, adiknya Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke bungsu. Madara jadi kakaknya Mikoto (dipelototin). Hashirama, Tsunade, Tobirama kakak adik, Tobirama bungsu. **

**Ugghh jelek. Lama gak buat Fic, jadinya kaku. Kadar sinetron dalam Fic ini juga sepertinya bertambah. Maaf kak Kuromi, cuma ini yang bisa aku buat. Ultahnya tanggal sebelas, aku publish lebih awal gak papakan? Hehe... nyengir kaku.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

Sasuke meraba tempat tidurnya, seingatnya semalam Sarada tidur di sini, dalam pelukkannya. Perlahan kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka saat tidak menemukan apapun di sampingnya, tempat tidurnya kosong. Sasuke bersandar di kepala ranjang, mengusap rambut bagian depannya lalu menguap. Meraba-raba nakas dia mengambil jam weker merah muda hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Sarada. Jam tujuh pagi. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur mendekati jendela kamar. Membuka gorden jendela lalu mengintip ke bawah. Sarada berdiri di sana bersama salah satu maid menunggu Genma yang sedang mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi. Gadis kecilnya begitu manis dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan blazer merah berpadu rok merah kotak-kotak, dasi sailor berwarna senada dengan roknya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Sarada mendongak memergokinya. Pria itu melambaikan tangan yang dibalas sama oleh Sarada. Setelah Sarada pergi Sasuke kembali mendekati tempat tidur. Duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang lalu mengambil album foto yang tergeletak di nakas. Melihat-lihat isi foto dalam album yang didominasi foto bayi berukuran sangat kecil dalam kotak kaca dan alat-alat medis di sekitarnya. Sasuke meraba foto itu perlahan ... **"Sasuke! Sakura- chan kecelakaan,"** Suara parau Mikoto dan tangisan Tsunade saat menelfon masih jelas terdengar. **"Mobilnya tertabrak pengendara lain dari samping kiri dan terguling, kau harus cepat pulang Sasuke ... "** Mikoto mengisak. Isakan, raungan tangis dan erangan kesedihan Mikoto dan Tsunade saling bersautan satu sama lain. **"Pulang!"** Bentakannya serak dan bergetar seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokan wanita paruh baya itu.

Sasuke meraba foto itu lagi, perlahan. Gadis kecilnya yang malang.

**"Aku mohon Sasuke- kun, lakukan operasi. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi ... selamatkan bayi kita, aku mohon!"** Suara lemah putus asa mendiang Istrinya menggema di telinganya. Sasuke masih dapat merasakan saat tangan lengket berbalur cairan merah amis itu menggenggam lemah tangannya, mata hijau itu menatap sayu penuh harap.

Sasuke mengusap permukaan wajahnya kasar, memejamkan mata lalu menghela napas berat.

**"Kondisinya tidak stabil saat akan melakukan operasi, dia mengalami pendarahan hebat. Sasuke ... Maafkan aku. Kami sudah berusaha semampunya, ini di luar kehendak kami."**

Saat itu dia merasa hidupnya hancur. Tidak ada alasan untuk tetap bertahan, tidak ada alasan untuk tetap hidup. Orang-orang terdekat menyadarkan Sasuke yang frustasi masih ada sosok mungil yang membutuhkan seorang ayah. Tapi kenyataan bahwa sosok mungil itu sangat lemah menakuti Sasuke dan semua keluarga besarnya.

**"Kemungkinan dia bisa bertahan 65% , maaf ..."**

**"Bertahanlah ... Papa akan menjagamu."**

Saat itu Sarada begitu kecil dan lemah. Setiap hari hidupnya bergantung pada alat-alat medis, kulit kemerahannya kering dan mengkerut. Setiap detik dan tarikan napas lemah bayi mungil itu menakuti Sasuke yang setia menunggu putrinya dalam ruangan khusus yang tidak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan kaca lebar tembus pandang melihat putrinya dalam kotak kaca dengan alat-alat medis di tubuh mungilnya. Menatap dari jauh kelopak mata bulat tertutup rapat itu berharap terbuka dan selalu berharap jantung kecil itu tetap berdetak. Detik-detik menegangkan itu perlahan terlewati, masa kritis putri mungilnya telah berlalu seiring bertambahnya usia. Putri mungilnya bertahan, dia tetap hidup memberi berjuta-juta harapan untuk Sasuke. Tumbuh menjadi sosok batita kurus yang terlambat berjalan dan penglihatan yang sedikit cacat, faktor itulah yang membuat Sarada memakai kacamata di usianya yang sangat muda, tapi memiliki otak cerdas sama seperti Uchiha lainnya. Semakin gadis kecilnya tumbuh besar semakin besar harapan Sasuke dan harapan keluarga besarnya, sekalipun Sarada telat bisa berjalan dan tidak bisa melihat normal tanpa bantuan kacamata tapi dia pandai melakukan hal lain. Masa-masa sulit itu tlah berlalu, pengorbanan seseorang tidak sia-sia. Tapi Sasuke tahu masa sulit itu belum berlalu bagi putrinya.

Sasuke ingin menjadi Ayah yang baik yang bisa membahagiakan putrinya, dia tahu materi tidak menjamin kebahagian seseorang. Karena itu, dia ingin lebih mengutamakan Sarada dari segalanya. Menjadi orang tua tunggal sangat sulit, harus bisa manjadi sosok ayah dan ibu dalam waktu bersamaan untuk putrinya. Sasuke tahu Sarada sangat menginginkan sosok ibu menemani setiap saat di sisinya. Menyiapkan bekal sekolah, menyiapkan seragam, menyiapkan air hangat, menjemput sekolah, menemani bermain dan menemaninya tidur.

Sasuke berjanji dalam hati, dia akan melakukan semua itu. Yah, semua.

Menyusun album fotonya di rak buku Sasuke berjalan keruangan lain dalam kamarnya, ruang kerja. Dia mengambil tas berisi laptop dan berkas-berkas penting dalam map di atas meja kerja lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur. Diambilnya HP yang tergeletak di samping lampu tidur, menelfon seseorang lalu mengapitnya di antara leher dan bahu. Sasuke membaca lembar-lembar kertas pentingnya serius, mencoret tanda tangannya lalu beralih mengotak-atik laptop.

"Halo, Uchiha- _sama_?"

"Hn." Tanpa menghentikan gerakan lincah jemarinya di atas keyboard dan tatapan dari laptop Sasuke bergumam. "Katakan pada Jugo untuk menggantikan aku meeting pagi ini, juga kata padanya temui klien jam makan siang nanti."

"Hai. Uchiha- _sama_."

"Satu lagi, kirimkan semua berkas yang ada di atas meja kemari." Sekitar tiga jam Sasuke berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Pria satu anak itu menghentikan kegiatannya saat pintu kamar ada yang mengetuk. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur, pria berpakain kaus polos dengan celana piyama itu membuka pintu perlahan. Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian formal berdiri di depan pintu Kamar Sasuke.

Pria paruh baya itu sedikit membungkuk, "Ada titipan, Tuan." lalu menyerah beberapa map pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya. Membuka-buka mapnya "Hn. Terimakasih. Katakan juga pada Shion, Terimakasih." Sasuke berucap.

Kepala pria paruh baya itu sedikit menunduk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kepala pelayan keluarganya sebentar lalu menutup pintu. Dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum pukul setengah sepuluh pagi. Menjadi atasan bukan berarti bisa berleha-leha dan melempar semua pekerjaannya pada bawahan, kan?

Sasuke mengenakan T-shirt polo di padu celana jeans, mendekati mobilnya. Keadaan rumah sudah sepi saat Sasuke keluar kamar, hanya ada maid yang behilir mudik sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing sementara Izuna sudah pergi ke kantor sejak pagi tadi, menggantikan Itachi selama Itachi tidak ada :pria itu dan ayah, ibunya sedang ada di Konoha menemui keluarga besar Inuzuka Hana, melamar gadis itu. Shisui juga ikut mereka.

Sasuke sudah berpesan pada Genma untuk tidak menjemput Sarada pagi ini, karena dia yang akan menjemput gadis kecil itu. Mobil Sasuke melaju tenang meninggalkan halaman rumah. Pintu pagar terbuka otomatis, mobil Sasuke membelok ke kiri. Semakin kecil lalu menghilang di tikungan.

Setelah mampir ke kantornya sebentar untuk menitip pekerjaan yang sudah selesai pada serketarisnya dan menitipkan pesan untuk Juugo, asisten pribadi sekaligus teman, Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat namun tetap hati-hati.

.

.

.

Sarada mengemas peralatan sekolahnya, selembar buku mewarnai dan sekotak pencil warna, dengan gerak cepat tidak lelet seperti anak-anak lain. Gadis kecil itu tidak suka keramaian. Dia duduk kalem di kursinya menunggu anak-anak lain keluar lebih dulu. Setelah cukup sepi gadis kecil itu menggeser kursi pelan dan terkesan terburu-buru. Disampirkannya tas tali merah mudanya di bahu, berjalan diam dengan lengkah cepat tanpa menghiraukan sapaan guru-guru single yang menyapanya hangat.

Langkah kaki kecil Sarada tertahan beberapa detik melihat kerumunan dan mendengar suara kagum anak-anak di depan gerbang, bahkan ada anak-anak kelas dasar sekolah sebelah juga. Tanpa mau memikir lebih hal apa itu, dia melangkah cepat melewati segerompolan orang-orang itu.

"Papa!"

Sasuke yang bersandar di body mobil Lamborghini Sesto Elemento dikelilingi anak-anak dan ibu-ibu muda yang menjemput anak, tersenyum tipis melihat Sarada berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Satu hal yang Sasuke tahu kesamaan Sarada dengan istrinya, tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Waahh! Itu papa Sarada, mobilnya bagus sekali."

"Papanya tampan, ya?"

"Sangat tampan!"

"Sara- _chan_ beruntung sekali. Aku saja tidak pernah di jemput sama papa, selalu mama yang jemput."

Jadi dia tidak heran melihat wajah itu semakin dingin dan tertekuk.

OoO

Sasuke membawa Sarada ke pemakaman elit keluarga Uchiha. Ayah satu anak itu membukakan pintu dan membantu putrinya turun. Sarada kenal tempat ini, dia sering diajak berkunjung kemari oleh papa, paman-pamannya, juga nenek-neneknya dan kakeknya. Bibir gadis itu mengerut, menahan tangis. Sasuke memberikan seikat bunga lili putih pada Sarada lalu mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya. "Untuk Mama." Bisiknya lembut. Sarada menunduk melihat bunga segar dalam pelukkannya, dia diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sarada, menuntun gadis kecil itu mengikutinya.

Ayah dan anak itu berjalan dalam diam menyusuri batu ubin yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput rambat. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah makam dengan foto seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang di cetak di batu marmer nisan.

Gadis kecil itu menunduk meletakan bunga yang dibawanya, sesekali dia mengusap pelan sudut matanya. Dia semakin menunduk, duduk menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan lutut dan perlahan mengisak, air mata menitik deras dari balik kacamatanya seiring isakannya yang semakin menjadi. Dia berpikir masih memiliki sedikit harapan, tapi melihat nisan ini... Sarada tahu harapannya tidak nyata. Itu hanya khayalan, tidak mungkin menjadi nyata. Napasnya sesak, dia kembali mengisak, bahkan semakin kencang dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke memeluk putrinya. "Sst... Jangan menangis." Larangnya dengan bisikan lemah. "Ada papa." Tapi tangis tanpa suara Sarada tidak mau berhenti.

Tubuh kecil Sarada jatuh dalam pelukkan Sasuke. Gadis itu memejamkan mata menghentikan aliran air matanya, tapi tidak bisa. Isakannya berubah menjadi erangan, napasnya tersenggal, hidungnya tersumbat. Mulut mungilnya terbuka menghirup udara mengisi paru-parunya. "Sudah ... Jangan menangis. Papa mohon." Bisik Sasuke memohon. Ayah muda itu mencium pucuk kepala putrinya sayang, air matanya ikut menetes membasahi kepala Sarada dalam pelukkannya.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Sarada tidak berhenti menangis. Dia bukanlah gadis kecil cengeng, tapi dia juga tetap seorang anak yang bisa menangis saat rindu pada ibu yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Ibu yang tidak pernah memeluknya. Terkadang pikiran jahat mengasut, untuk apa merindukan ibu yang tidak pernah ada untuknya. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila dia membenci ibu, tapi itu sulit! Karena kenyataannya Sarada tidak bisa membencinya. "Papa ..., Sarada ingin mama." Bisikan lemah itu menghancurkan dan meremuk redam hati Sasuke. Memejamkan mata dia kembali menciumi pucuk kepala Sarada. Tubuh bergetar Sarada perlahan melemah, isakan dan erangan tangisnya juga melemah. Sasuke merunduk melihat wajah merah penuh air mata Sarada yang kini terlelap dalam dekapannya. Dia mengusap pipi basah Sarada menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Dia merindukanmu, Sakura. Kami merindukanmu." Bisiknya lirih yang di sambut oleh angin.

OoO

Sasuke menidurkan Sarada dengan gerak lambat dan hati-hati. Mengambilkan guling berbentuk bungkusan permen berwarna merah muda lalu meletakkannya di samping tubuh Sarada. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, merapikan rambut di dahi lebar Sarada, melepas kacamatanya dan memperhatikan wajah polosnya. Sasuke tersenyum lemah. Kalau saja warna rambutnya merah muda dia pasti sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Dahi lebarnya, lengkungan sempurna alisnya, hidung kecil mancung, dan bibir mungilnya. Sasuke menggenggam jemari mungil Sarada lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

OoO

Seperti janjinya, malam ini Sasuke menemani Sarada tidur, sejenak melupakan semua pekerjaannya. Ayah muda itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan bibir melengkungkan senyum tipis mendengar cerita Sarada yang sudah tiduran di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu memakai piyama motif beruang bewarna biru muda. "Papa."

"Ya."

"Boleh bercerita sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Dua hari lalu Sara jalan-jalan sama paman Izuna,"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke merapikan selimut Sarada, menariknya sampai menutup separu tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu.

Sarada mengangguk. "Ya. Dan Sara melihat mama. Menurut papa itu mama bukan?"

Sasuke diam beberapa saat, Sarada setia menunggu jawabannya, menatap polos dan penuh harap. "Papa tidak tahu."

"Kalau itu mama, apa papa mau mencarinya?"

Sasuke kembali diam. Dia mengacak pelan rambut sampingnya lalu menghela napas. Dia membalas tatapan Sarada. "Mau mendengar dongeng?" Tanyanya disertai senyum, paksa, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sarada tahu. Gadis kecil itu mencengkram selimut lalu tersenyum, dipaksakan, kemudian menggeleng. "Papa,"

"Ya." Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat, takut dengan apa yang akan Sarada katakan padanya. Takut mendengar gadis itu merindukan 'mama'.

"Apa nenek Miko suka membacakan Papa, dongeng?"

Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Ya. Dulu begitu."

Sarada menatap Sasuke lama, sekitar sepuluh menit, lalu tersenyum. "Sara ngantuk." Dia menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam selimut, menyembunyikan perasaan itu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup kepala Sarada, mengucapkan selamat malam, menghidupkan lampu tidur lalu mematikan lampu dan kemudian menutup pintu perlahan.

Bahkan pada Sasuke pun Sarada merasa iri. Sarada iri pada mereka yang memiliki mama.

...

Setiap pagi Sasuke menyiapkan bekal untuk Sarada, dan mengantarnya pergi sekolah. Setelah mengantar Sarada dia kembali ke rumah, mengerjakan pekerjaan lebih dulu baru dia pergi ke kantor. Malamnya sebisa mungkin Sasuke menyempatkan diri menemani Sarada tidur, sesaat mengabaikan semua pekerjaannya. Menunggui putrinya, menemani Sarada membaca atau memeluknya di atas tempat tidur. Selalu seperti itu tiap malam. Bila Sarada sudah terlelap barulah ia mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Seperti pagi yang lalu, pagi ini Uchiha bungsu itu juga menggenggam jemari kecil putrinya, membawa gadis kecil itu mendekati mobil yang tlah disiapkan oleh Genma. Membuka pintu mobil, mengangkat tubuh mungil itu lalu mendudukannya di jok samping kemudi. Mobil Audi (Sarada menolak telak mobil Lamborghini Sesto Elemento.) milik Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan mansion Uchiha kemudian berhenti saat sudah sampai tujuan, sekolah Sarada. Sasuke berjalan tenang melewati orang-orang yang menatap kagum dan damba dirinya. Tangan kirinya membawa tas Sarada sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam jemari mungil gadis itu. Sampai di depan gerbang Sasuke tidak melepaskan tautan jari besarnya dengan jemari kecil Sarada. Dia malah merunduk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sarada, menunjuk pipi. "Kecupan selamat pagi?" Semua mata menatap Sasuke dan Sarada dengan tatapan aneh dan senyum membuat Sarada merasa risih. Gadis kecil itu mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya dan tersenyum. "Papa." Wajah Sarada menekuk, kesal dengan kelakuan papanya yang agak aneh pagi ini. "Pipi." Sasuke menunjuk pipinya. "Baru papa lepaskan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat bibir mungil itu menyentuh pipinya, dia bisa merasakan lengkungan senyum Sarada saat menciumnya lama.

OoO

Shisui membuka pintu kamar Sarada, dia tersenyum melihat Sarada sedang membersihkan koleksi kacamatanya di atas tempat tidur. Shisui berdehem seraya membuka pintu kamar Sarada lebih lebar. Pria berpakaian formal jas Armani itu membawa kantung katun merah muda di tangan kiri, satu tangannya yang lain ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sarada menoleh lalu tersenyum saat melihat paman yang jarang dia lihat mendekati tempat tidur. Shisui mencium pucuk kepala Sarada, memeluk lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke pangkuannya, dia sangat merindukan Uchiha kecil ini. "Paman pulang sendiri? Paman Itachi, nenek Miko dan kakek Fuga, mana?"

"Beliau belum pulang. Mungkin hari minggu baru akan kembali." Shisui tersenyum, dia membelai lembut rambut hitam Sarada.

Sarada mendongak, dia tidak memakai kacamata, menatap polos Shisui. "Paman menginap?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Paman harus kembali ke Suna." Dia tersenyum.

Bibir gadis kecil itu merengut, tidak suka pamannya akan pergi lagi. "Kapan kembali ke sini, lagi?" Sarada merajuk. Papa, paman Izuna, selalu sibuk dengan tanggung jawab mereka di kantor. Sarada kesepian di rumah. Sarada butuh teman. Semua maid sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, Sarada tidak mau menambah pekerjaan mereka dengan meminta ditemani bermain. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan ini pada Shisui dan memintanya menemani bermain. Tapi Shisui juga memiliki tanggung jawab besar di cabang perusahaan yang ada di suna. Sarada tahu.

"Sabtu depan. Bagaimana?"

Sarada menunduk. Shisui mengecup kening Sarada. "Paman bawa sesuatu," Dia memberikan kantung berbahan katun yang dibawanya pada Sarada. Gadis kecil itu menerimanya dengan baik lalu mendongak menatap Shisui seolah bertanya 'apa ini?'. Shisui tersenyum. "Oleh-oleh dari Konoha untuk Sarada." Dia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis kecil menggemaskan di pangkuannya. Sejujurnya Shisui sedikit iri pada Sasuke, diusianya yang terbilang muda dia sudah memiliki seorang putri manis, cantik, pintar, dan yang terpenting sangat pengertian. Tidak meminta aneh-aneh seperti anak kebanyakan. Disaat anak-anak lain lebih suka bermain elektronik canggih seperti laptop, netbook, tap dan sejenisnya, Sarada lebih suka menghabiskan waktu membaca buku dan menggambar. Walaupun Shisui tidak tinggal di sini bersama Itachi, Sasuke, dan kedua orang tuanya. Shisui cukup tahu apa yang suka Sarada lakukan dan ia sukai. Tapi... sekalipun dia belum pernah melihat goresan crayon buatan Sarada. Di mana Sarada menyimpannya? Shisui sangat penasaran. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sarada tidak mau memberitahu. "Paman harap Sarada menyukainya."

"Apa ini buku?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Shisui sok rahasia. Sarada mengerjap, dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada kantung pemberian Shisui.

Shisui menahan tangan Sarada saat si kecil menggemaskan itu akan membuka kantung pemberiannya. "Nanti saja dibukanya." Sarada mendongak menatapnya polos. Shisui mengacak gemas rambut Sarada, Sarada merengut tidak suka lalu tersenyum. "Tunggu di sini, dan jangan mencoba membukanya, ok?" Pria kembaran Izuna Uchiha itu mendekati pelepas suara yang menyerupai stopkontak di dekat sofa maron dalam kamar Sarada. "Buat keponakanku cantik," Shisui melirik Sarada yang mengerut kening bingung, lalu tersenyum. "Aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

...

Shisui berdiri di samping tangga utama, menunggu Sarada yang sedang mengganti pakaian yang lebih bagus dengan seorang maid. Pria itu menoleh saat mendengar ketukan lembut sepatu di anak tangga. Dia tersenyum melihat Sarada mengenakan gaun jingga dengan pita pemanis di bagian dada, sepatu slop, tidak lupa gadis kecil itu juga membawa tas tali yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya, berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Rambut hitam sebahu dengan poni menyamping membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis kecil pintar menggemaskan, membuat Shisui gemas ingin mencubit pipinya. Shisui meraih tangan Sarada, mengenggamnya, menuntun gadis kecil itu mengikutinya.

Pintu mobil Cadillac Escalade ESV yang terparkir manis di pekarangan mansion luas Uchiha terbuka otomatis. Shisui membantu Sarada masuk lebih dulu lalu duduk di samping gadis kecil itu. SUV seper mewah itu melaju perlahan meninggalkan Mansion Uchiha membawa Shisui dan Sarada kesuatu tempat.

Shisui memperhatikan Sarada yang membolak-balik buku menu bosan, mereka sedang ada di salah satu restoran termewah dan termahal di Oto. "Sudah menentukan apa yang ingin Sara- _chan_, pesan?"

Sarada merengut, meletakkan buku menu di atas meja lalu melipat tangan. "Sara tidak mau makan, paman. Sara belum lapar."

"Harus makan."

Sarada hanya bisa merengut, melipat tangan di atas meja. Shisui tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan keponakannya satu itu.

Setelah mengajak Sarada makan siang dan mengunjungi taman bermain, main banyak permainan bersama, Shisui mengantar Sarada pulang. Dia mengusap rambut hitam gadis itu, menatap wajah manisnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sudah sore, paman harus pergi." Shisui mengecup kening Sarada lama, lalu berdiri meninggalkan gadis kecil itu yang menatapnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Rasanya dia ingin menetap di Oto, menghabiskan waktu bersama Sarada, menemani gadis kecil itu yang tampak kesepian. Pria itu tersenyum sebelum masuk kedalam mobil SUV mewahnya.

Sarada menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dalam diam, menatap anak tangga dan memegangi pegangan tangga. Sampai di depan kamarnya dia membuka pintu perlahan lalu masuk dengan langkah lemas. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, menatap langit-langit lalu menghela napas seperti orang dewasa.

Kriet.

Sarada menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana, di depan pintu, seorang maid berdiri sopan. "Nona, mau mandi?"

Gadis kecil itu melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding di atas televisi. Jam empat sore. "Ya."

Sarada membuka kantung katun pemberian Shisui, gadis kecil itu duduk di atas tempat tidur. Gadis kecil yang baru selesai mandi itu memakai dress berbahan ringan dengan pita pemanis di pinggang. Sarada meraba cover buku yang di belikan Izuna untuknya, sebuah buku bercover origami burung bangau berwarna pink, warna kesukaannya. Karena pink identik dengan sang mama. Sarada membuka buku barunya, cerita bergambar. Dia membaca bukunya antusias, sebuah buku fantasi yang mencerita seorang anak kecil yang ingin bertemu peri. Anak kecil itu membuat seribu burung bangau origami, menulis keinginannya di bangau-bangau buatannya, dan keinginanya terkabul. Cerita aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Sarada tidak tertarik dengan ceritanya, bagaimana bisa burung bangau origami bisa mengabulkan keinginan. Aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi ... Sarada kembali membaca buku pemberian Shisui. Sarada punya keinginan yang sampai saat ini belum terkabul, sekalipun dia selalu meminta harapan yang sama setiap hari ulang tahunnya. Apa salahnya dicoba. Pikir gadis kecil itu.

Sarada merangkak mendekati nakas samping tempat tidur, dia mengambil Handphone layar datarnya yang tergeletak di dekat jam weker. Mengambil bantal lalu menjatuhkan kepala di atasnya dan memeluk guling Sarada mencari kontak Sasuke berID Car Papa. Telunjuk mungilnya mengusap logo buah apel pada bagian belakang ponsel saat mencari kontak Sasuke.

OoO

Sasuke mengantar Kliennya sampai depan pintu ruangannya. Sedikit berbasa-basi dan tersenyum folmal lalu menutup pintu ruangannya saat sang Klien sudah pergi. Duda satu anak itu berjalan tenang mendekati sofa. Dia menjatuhkan diri di sofa empuk yang ada di ruangannya, bersandar di punggung sofa sambil memijat kening dengan kedua mata terpejam.

**Drttt... Drtt... Drttt...**

Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil _Handphonenya_ di saku jas. Espresi malasnya hilang seketika melihat siapa yang menelfon. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Halo?"

_"Papa,"_

Sasuke mengangkat kaki di atas meja. "Ya?"

_"Kapan papa pulang?"_

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit, ini pertama kali Sarada menanyakan 'kapan Papa pulang?' Lalu tersenyum. "Mungkin sebentar lagi, ada apa?"

_"Boleh sarada minta dibelikan sesuatu?"_

Jarang sekali Sarada meminta dibelikan sesuatu, bahkan mungkin ini yang pertama kali. "Ya."

_"Sarada ingin kertas lipat."_

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa kertas lipat? "Kertas lipat?"

_"Huum. Untuk membuat burung Bangau."_

"Burung bangau?" Tanya Sasuke semakin bingung. Sasuke berdiri mendekati meja kerjanya.

_"Sarada ingin membuat harapan, papa. Di buku diceritakan seribu lipatan bangau bisa mengabulkan permintaan."_

Semua kebingungan Sasuke menjadi kekehan geli mendengar suara polos Sarada yang percaya pada cerita yang jelas-jelas hanya fiktif. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sembari membereskan berkas-berkasnya di atas meja. "Kalau begitu Papa juga mau membuat bangau. Papa akan segera pulang, Sarada- _chan_ jangan lupa mandi, ok?"

_"Sarada sudah mandi." _

"Baik. Papa akan segera pulang membawa kertas lipat untuk Sarada- _chan_."

_"I Love You, Papa!"_

"Love You Too..." Sasuke tersenyum. Dia memasukan HandPhone ke saku jas setelah Sarada mematikan sambungan telepon. Memasukan berkas di meja kedalam tas kerja lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Di perjalan pulang Sasuke menyempatkan diri mampir ke mini market membeli pesanan Sarada. Sedan Volvo S60 Sasuke melaju cepat membelah jalanan sore Oto.

Kamar Sarada sepi karena dua orang yang ada di dalamnya hanya melihat tumpukan kertas lipat berbagai macam warna yang tergeletak di atas karpet. Kamar yang semula rapih kini kacau karena remasan kertas mengotori setiap sudut kamar, bahkan sampai bawah tempat tidurpun penuh oleh remasan kertas lipat. Pria yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerja, kemeja dan celana bahan, itu melirik Sarada yang tampak berpikir keras menatap kertas-kertas lipat. "Jangan bilang Sarada- _chan_ tidak tahu cara membuatnya." Pria itu sampai mansion pukul setengah enam sore dan langsung menuju kamar Sarada tanpa mandi dan membasuh wajah lebih dulu.

Sarada balas melirik Sasuke. Dia memang tidak tahu cara membuat origami burung bangau. Meletakkan telunjuk di bawah dagu, pose berpikir, Sarada tersenyum. "Memang tidak tahu."

Sasuke melepas dasi dan dua kancing kemeja atasnya. "Sekarang bagimana? Papa juga ingin membuat bangau harapan." Canda Sasuke kaku.

Sarada berdiri, berjalan mendekati tempat tidur lalu kembali dengan handphone Apple miliknya. "Tapi sebentar lagi tahu." Mengotak-atik HPnya Sarada menunjukkan layar HPnya pada Sasuke. "Lihat Papa." Dia tersenyum bangga.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Sarada. "Papa!" Protes gadis kecil itu sebal sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita buat."

Sarada meletakkan HPnya di atas karpet. Melihat Tutorial membuat bangau lipat sembari mempraktekkannya. Dia merengut saat Sasuke mengambil HPnya, melihat Tutorial kemudian mempraktekannya sendiri. Sarada kembali mengambil HPnya dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya saat petunjuk membuat bangau tidak ada di genggamannya. "Papa ingin lihat."

"Tidak boleh. Sarada dulu."

Mereka saling berebut Handphone, menatap tajam satu sama lain seperti seekor kucing merebutkan satu ekor ikan segar. "Papa juga punya, kan?"

"Ah, ya. Papa lupa." Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. Sarada memeletkan lidah lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Sasuke mengambil Handphonenya di saku jas yang tergeletak di sofa yang ada dalam kamar Sarada. Sasuke duduk di depan Sarada, memperhatikan wajah putrinya yang tampak serius menekuni membuat orogami burung bangau. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mendengus menahan tawa saat Sarada dengan bangga dan senyuman bahagia memamerkan bangau buatannya. "Papa tidak yakin itu burung bangau." Ejeknya. Sarada merengut lalu melempar bangau gagal jadi miliknya ke arah Sasuke, gadis kecil itu tertawa saat lemparannya mengenai hidung mancung Sasuke. "Maaf." Ucapnya tanpa nada menyesal sambil terkikik. Wajah merengut Sasuke sungguh membuatnya geli.

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sarada terkikik seperti itu. "Lihat dan perhatikan. Seperti ini membuat bangau." Sasuke melipat-lipat kertasnya, sesekali dia melirik layar Handphone yang menunjukkan tutorial origami burung bangau. "Selesai." Dia memamerkan bangau buatannya bangga.

"Itu tidak terlihat seperti bangau, papa." Sarada terkikik.

Sasuke melirik bangau hasil karyanya. Ini memang tidak seperti orogami bangau, lebih terlihat seperti kertas yang dilipat-lipat asal. "Jangan tertawa." Sasuke mendengus. Bukannya berhenti, tawa Sarada semakin keras.

Ayah dan anak itu terus berusaha membuat origami bangau sampai berhasil. Sudah hampir satu jam dan baru berhasil membuat satu bangau, itupun kertasnya sudah kusut dan lecek. Sarada tersenyum melihat lipatan bangau buatannya. Sasuke memeluk putri kecilnya dari belakang, menciumi pucuk kepala Sarada bangga. "Kenapa dirusak?" Tanyanya saat melihat Sarada membuka kembali lipatan bangau miliknya.

Sarada menghindar dari jangkauan mata Sasuke, menyembunyikan bangau miliknya. "Papa jangan mengintip, Sara mau menulis sesuatu."

"Oh." Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. "Baik. Papa tidak mengintip." Saat Sarada menulis di lipatan bangau Sasuke merenggangkan jari-jarinya, mengintip Sarada. "Papa!" Sasuke terkekeh mendapat delikan dan protesan dari Sarada.

Izuna mengintip Sasuke dan Sarada dari celah pintu. Pria itu berniat ingin bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Sarada saat mendengar tawa dan kekeh dari kamar Sarada dan langsung mendekati pintu, mengintip dari celah pintu. Tapi melihat apa yang sedang adik dan keponakannya lakukan Izuna mengurungkan niatnya, tidak mau mengganggu kehangatan dan kedekatan ayah, dan anak itu yang terlihat bahagia. Sambil tersenyum Izuna menutup pintu perlahan.

Sarada sudah berhasil membuat delapan bangau dan menulis harapannya di sana. Sementara Sasuke berhasil membuat enam bangau, itupun Sarada yang mengajari. Bangau-bangau Sarada ukurannya lebih kecil dari bangau Sasuke. Diam-diam Sasuke mengambil dua bangau Sarada, dan pria itu pun tersenyum kikuk saat Sarada memergoki dan menatapnya tak suka. "Papa."

Sasuke mengembalikan satu bangau sementara satunya lagi dia sembunyikan di saku kemeja. "Papa kembalikan."

Malam semakin larut, Sarada menguap seraya mengusap mata. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok pagi." Nasihat Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala Sarada. "Besok sabtu, libur, Sarada- _chan_ ingat?" Lanjut Sasuke saat Sarada masih saja membuat origami bangau. Dengan tidak rela Sarada mengangguk. Sasuke dan Sarada memasukkan bangau yang sudah jadi ke dalam stopless kaca bening. Sasuke berdiri, berjalan mendekati meja belajar lalu meletakkan stopless berisi bangau di sana kemudian memanggil dua maid lewat pelepas suara yang menyerupai stopkontak di dekat sofa maron yang ada dalam kamar Sarada. Tak lama setelahnya dua orang maid masuk ke dalam kamar setelah meminta izin lebih dulu. Satu maid membawa Sarada ke ruangan lain yang ada di kamar ini, mencuci tangan dan kaki juga mengganti pakaian Sarada menjadi piyama. Sementara satunya lagi membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Sasuke dan Sarada, menyapu sampah dan membersihkan tempat tidur.

Sambil menunggu Sarada mengganti baju piyama dan menunggu maid membereskan kamar Sarada Sasuke duduk di sofa maron sambil memeriksa apa yang dipelajari Sarada di sekolah.

Satu maid sudah selesai dengan tugasnya dan miminta izin untuk pergi. Sasuke mengizinkannya. Tak lama kemudian Sarada keluar dari ruang ganti, gadis kecil itu mamakai piyama coklat lembut. Sasuke menyuruh maid yang menggantikan baju Sarada pergi lalu mendekati putrinya, menggendong gadis kecil itu lalu membawanya ke atas tempat tidur. Melepas kacamata Sarada Sasuke memeluk Sarada di atas tempat tidur, mengusap rambut hitam Sarada sayang dan mecium pipinya. "Papa,"

"Hn?"

"Apa menurut papa Sara bisa membuat seribu bangau?" Sarada mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan polos.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu saja bisa selama Sarada- _chan_ mau berusaha, lagi pula Sara- _chan_ sudah tau cara membuatnya, kan?" Tangan Sarada bermain di pipi Sasuke, gadis kecil itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Secepat kilat Sarada mencium pipi Sasuke. Di matanya Sasuke adalah papa terbaik dan terhebat. "Oyasumi papa!"

Sasuke tersenyum, dia mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Oyasumi mo, sayang. " Bisiknya. Sasuke memeluk lembut tubuh Sarada sampai gadis kecilnya terlelap dan terdengar deru napas teratur, menandakan tidur Sarada sudah nyenyak. Dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati Sasuke melepaskan pelukkan. Turun dari atas tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti Sarada Sasuke mengambil jasnya di sofa, membuka pintu kamar kemudian menutupnya perlahan.

Sampainya di kamar pribadinya Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menghidupkan shower air hangat kemudian melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Sasuke memejamkan mata lalu mendongak membiarkan air shower membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya, punggungnya bersandar di dinding.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, di sana Sasuke keluar dengan handuk melilit pinggang menutup bagian pentingnya. Bagian atas tubuhnya polos memamerkan dada bidang nan liat dan otot-otot perutnya yang basah. Sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang Sasuke mendekati lemari pakaian, mengambil celana pendek dan kaus hitam polos kemudian memakainya. Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian lengkap mendekati lemari es, mengambil dua kaleng bir yang kemudian dia bawa keruangan lain yang ada dalam kamarnya, ruang kerja, setelah sebelumnya mangambil bangau milik Sarada dan miliknya di saku kemeja.

Sasuke duduk di ruang kerja menikmati bir sambil memainkan bangau Sarada yang berukuran lebih kecil dan bewarna pink dengan bangau miliknya. Sasuke berniat membuka lipatan bangau Sarada, mengintip apa yang di tulis gadis kecil itu, namum mengurunkannya saat ingat wajah protes Sarada yang menatapnya tak suka. Pria itu tersenyum lalu melempar kaleng bir ke kotak sampah, wajah protes Sarada benar-benar menggemaskan diingatannya. Sebelum menghabiskan kaleng bir keduanya Kepala Sasuke lebih dulu jatuh di atas meja, pria itu tertidur sambil memegang bangau merah muda milik putrinya.

Hari yang cerah, hari yang menyenangkan untuk berjalan-jalan di bawah sinar matahari. Mobil sport BMW Z3 Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan besar Oto yang ramai hilir mudik kendaraan umum dan pribadi, atapnya sengaja dibuka membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya dan wajah Sarada. Sasuke yang memakai kaca mata hitam melirik Sarada yang memakai kaca trendi pink, bukan kaca minus, di sebelahnya. Pria itu ikut tersenyum saat melihat bibir mungil Sarada tersenyum.

Sarada berhenti memainkan kincir angin di tangannya lalu menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Papa,"

"Hn?"

"Paman Izuna bilang mama suka makanan manis, apa itu benar?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sarada dengan senyum tipis mempesona miliknya. "Ya. Itu benar."

Sarada memainkan sabuk pengaman. "Dari semua makanan manis, makanan manis apa yang mama sukai?" Gadis kecil itu menatap Sasuke polos.

"Dango."

"Sarada ingin dango, papa."

Sasuke menatap putrinya sesaat, seingatnya Sarada tidak suka makanan manis, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Kita akan membelinya."

...

Setelah memarkir mobil Sasuke memutari mobil mendekati pintu mobil Sarada, membukan pintu untuk gadis kecil itu lalu menurunkan dan menggenggam jemari mungilnya. Sasuke menuntun Sarada yang kini telah memakai kacamata minus di trotoan pasar tradisional yang dulu biasa dikunjunginya bersama Sakura. Dia berhenti melangkah saat sudah sampai di kedai dango besar bersih dan rapih yang dulu suka dikunjunginya bersama Sarada. Sasuke memesan dango tanpa melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan jemari mungil Sarada, tidak membiarkan putrinya sedikit pun menjauh di tempat umum seperti ini. Sarada yang tingginya tidak sampai sepinggang menggenggam celana jeans Sasuke. Kepala kecilnya melongok ke samping, mengintip dari kaki Sasuke, saat melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda membawa bungkusan berisi dango yang sedang diganteng seorang pria berpakaian semi formal. Wanita itu terlihat menolak saat sang pria membuka pintu mobil Ferrari untuknya, menggelengkan kepala dan berniat pergi tapi pria itu seperti memaksa. Menarik tangan sang wanita sambil tersenyum lalu memaksa wanita merah muda itu masuk. Sarada yang sejak tadi memperhatikan wanita berambut merah muda berpakaian biasa itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria berambut coklat dan bertubuh tinggi tegap yang sedang membuka pintu kemudi. Mobil ferarri merah itu melaju perlahan. "Papa," Panggil Sarada tanpa mengalihkan tatapan mata pada mobil yang kini sudah hilang dari pandangan mata.

Sasuke menoleh dengan dango di tangan kirinya, pria itu tersenyum. Mengusap rambut Sarada. "Papa sudah mendapatkan dango, ayo!" Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sarada yang dia genggam. Tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Sarada, gadis kecil itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan menatap entah kemana, Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sarada yang terlihat ingin menangis. "Ada apa?" Ibu jari Sasuke mengusap pipi Sarada lembut.

Sarada mengejap lalu mengusap sudut mata dengan punggung tangan. "Sarada lihat mama ..." Bisiknya serak, menahan tangis. Sarada menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, mengejap-ejapkan matanya yang teras perih dan berat.

Sekitar tiga menit Sasuke terdiam kemudian menghela napas lalu mengusap punggung Sarada yang memeluknya. Sasuke menggendong Sarada membawa Sarada yang kini menangis mendekati mobilnya di parkiran. "Mungkin Sarada- _chan_ salah lihat." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sarada menggeleng. "Sarada tidak salah lihat, papa!" Dia mengisak pelan.

Sasuke diam. Berjalan tenang mendekati mobil. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa disaat seperti ini. Dadanya sesak, batang tenggorokannya seperti diganjal bola api tak kasat mata. Mendudukan Sarada dan memasang sabuk pengaman Sasuke mengusap rambut Sarada, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di kedua belah pipi putrinya menggunakan kedua ibu jari kemudian mencium keningnya lembut. Sarada diam. Menatap lurus ke depan tidak menghiraukan Sasuke. Perlahan atap mobil tertutup. Kepala Sarada bersandar di samping pintu menolak menatap Sasuke yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Sasuke menghela napas, tatapannya kini kembali lurus kedepan.

Disepanjang perjalanan Sarada tidak membuka mulutnya, tidak bersuara, menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya dan lebih memilih memandang ke samping pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Sara- _chan_," Panggil Sasuke lembut. Tidak ada respon. Sasuke menoleh melihat putrinya lalu kembali menghela napas.

Sampainya diparkiran mall Sasuke membuka pintu mobil Sarada lalu menurunkan gadis kecil yang sejak tadi diam. "Ayo." Ajak pelan.

Malas-malasan Sarada menurut, menggenggam jemari besar Sasuke yang terulur padanya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang menyamai langkah kakinya. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift. Sarada mendongak menatap Sasuke yang tampak tenang, ingin bertanya 'Papa kita mau kemana?' tapi diurungkannya saat pintu lift terbuka. Menahan rasa ingin tahunya Sarada mengikuti setiap langkah kaki Sasuke, dia sedang malas bertanya. Berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya dan sang ayah dengan tatapan yang ... Entahlah.

Sarada menatap Sasuke saat sampai disebuah optik besar yang menjual berbagai macam kacamata. Sasuke membalas tatapan Sarada sesaat lalu menanyakan kacamata, mencari kacamata yang bagus untuk Sarada. Penjaga toko tinggi, tegap, tampan dan memiliki mata sipit itu memberi Sasuke berbagai kacamata dan memberitahu kualitas dan kuantitasnya. Sasuke memberikan kacamata itu pada Sarada, meminta dengan lembut Sarada untuk mencoba kacamata itu. Sarada menolak, Melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih karena Sasuke tidak percaya padanya. Perlahan air mata mengalir di pipi Sarada yang kemudian dihapus lembut oleh ibu jari Sasuke. "Sara tahu Sara tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas," Isaknya. Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecilnya yang menangis, menatap mata hitam berkaca-kaca itu lembut penuh kasih sayang. "Tapi Sara tidak salah lihat papa!" Tangis Sarada semakin menjadi, dia tidak berhenti mengisak. "Kacamata Sara masih baru, masih bisa dipakai melihat dengan jelas." Tangannya mengusap pipi sambil memejamkan mata. "Papa tidak percaya sama Sarada."

"Sara- _chan_ ..." panggil lembut Sasuke sambil mengusap kedua belah pipi putrinya, menatap gadis kecil itu penuh rasa bersalah. Sungguh dia tidak berniat seperti itu, tidak percaya pada Sarada, tapi. Bagaimana bisa dia percaya Sarada melihat Sakura, bagaimana bisa? Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Sakura sudah tidak ada. Satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal, kacamata Sarada bermasalah atau Sarada salah lihat. Sasuke mebisikkan kata maaf berulang-ulang seraya mengusap pipi chabi Sarada yang kini sudah berhenti menangis. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan berbeda, ada yang penasaran, prihatin, dan kagum melihat sosok ayah yang begitu menyayangi putrinya, memperlakukan putrinya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Itu Uchiha, kan?"

"Tampannya ..."

"Itu bungsu Uchiha? Ya ampun, ada apa dengan gadis kecil itu?"

"Itu putrinya, hah? Masih sangat muda sudah punya anak."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari setiap penjuru mall membuat Sarada risih. Sarada yang tidak suka diperhatikan orang banyak mengusap matanya di bantu kedua ibu jari Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu menghirup napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Sara mau pulang, papa." Pintanya dengan nada dingin dan serak sambil mengusap pipi.

Lagi-lagi Sarada mendiami Sasuke selama dalam perjalanan pulang dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa sesak. Sasuke melirik Sarada yang memunggunginya, menghadap ke pintu mobil sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, melalui ekor mata kemudian menghela napas berat. Sasuke menepikan dan memberhentikan mobilnya lalu mengusap punggung mungil Sarada. Tidak ada respon berarti. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil Sarada, merapikan rambut hitam berantakannya lalu tersenyum saat melihat Sarada tertidur pulas. Bibir mungilnya terbuka, jejak-jejak air mata terlihat jelas di kedua pipi putihnya yang memerah. Mungkin dia lelah menangis. Pikirnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Sasuke melepas kacamata Sarada kemudian meletakkannya di dashboart di dekat dango yang tadi dibelinya. Kemudian dalam gerakan pelan, Sasuke meraih pengendali kursi Sarada dan sabuk pengamannya. Sabuk pengaman Sarada dilepas sementara pengendali kursinya ditarik, Sehingga perlahan kursinya jatuh dalam posisi berbaring ke belakang. Sejanak, dipandanginya wajah polo Sarada dengan tatapan tak terbaca kemudian mencium kening lebar gadis kecil itu. Mobil sedan Volvo Sasuke melaju kencang namun tetap hati-hati, ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan menidurkan Sarada di tempat tidur yang nyaman.

Sarada menggeliat pelan kemudian kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Dia mengejap beberapa kali saat melihat dua wanita yang memilik warna rambut yang hampir sama duduk di samping kiri-kanan ranjangnya. Kedua wanita itu tersenyum. Sarada mengucek matanya, memastikan kalau dia tidak salah lihat.

Mikoto naik ke atas tempat tidur kemudian mengecup lembut kening cucu yang sangat dirindukannya. "Hai. Nenek merindukan Sarada- _chan_."

"Dan aku juga!" Sahut wanita berambut coklat di samping kanan Sarada sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sarada membenarkan posisinya menjadi bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ditatapnya bergantian dua wanita yang mengapitnya kanan-kiri di ranjang. "Kapan Nenek Miko pulang? Dan kapan bibi Rin, ada di sini? Kenapa Sara tidak tahu? Paman Obito juga ikut?" Dia bertanya-tanya. Rin dan Mikoto tersenyum mereka baru mau membuka mulut mejawab semua pertanyaan Sarada tapi suara pintu yang dibuka mengintrupsi keduanya.

"Ada apa? Sara- _chan_ merindukan paman, ya?" Obito berdiri di tengah pintu dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas. Laki-laki Uchiha yang memiliki senyuman khas itu mendekati Sarada yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Sarada tertawa pelan melihat Rin melempar Obito dengan bantal. Mikoto menggeleng kepala seraya tersenyum melihat pasangan suami istri itu.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Obito mendekati ranjang sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bantal. "Tapi memang benar,kan? keponakanku yang cantik ini merindukanku..." Obito mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sarada.

"Paman ..." Protes Sarada. Gadis kecil itu berusaha melepas cubitan kedua tangan Obito.

"Obito," Rin menepis pelan tangan Obito. Ditatapnya pria itu dengan tatapan mengancam. "Kalian berdua, sudahlah." Ucap Mikoto menengahi keduanya. Obito tersenyum lalu mencuri cium di pipi Sarada. Lelaki itu duduk di samping Rin, memeluk mesra bahu istrinya mesra.

"Kami baru pulang dari Konoha dan saat sampai di rumah mencari Sarada- chan , tapi tidak ada. orang-orang rumah bilang Sarada- _chan_ sedang pergi dengan papa. Dan tak lama setelahnya Sarada- _chan _pulang bersama papa dalam keadaan tertidur pulas, papa menggendong Sarada sampai kamar dan nenek putuskan untuk menunggu Sarada -_chan_ bangun." Ucap Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan Sarada. Mendengar kata papa Sarada menundukan kepalanya, dia masih kesal sama papa.

Kini giliran Rin berbicara. Wanita itu tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat suami. Obito mencium pucuk kepala Rin sayang dan itu membuat senyum Rin semakon lebar dan merona. "Sarada sebentar lagi punya teman," Belum sempat Rin berbicara Obito sudah lebih dulu bicara. Rin mencubit pinggang Obito kesal karena mengambil kesempatannya. Pria itu itu meringis memegangi pinggang yang dicubit Rin.

Mendengar kata teman dahi Sarada mengernyit bingung. Mata hitamnya menatap Rin dan Obito bergantian, meminta penjelasan. Pasangan suami itu tersenyum. "Kami baru pulang dari rumah sakit oto,"

"Rin hamil." Ucap Obito senang memotong ucapan Rin. Bila sebelumnya Rin mencubit Obito kali ini dia mengusap pipi Obito lembut. "Kami ingin berbagi kabar bahagia ini, dan memutuskan mampir ke sini." Ucap Obito lagi. Sarada tersenyum manis, memeluk keduanya dan mengucapkan selamat. Obito dan Rin balas memeluk gadis kecil itu. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dia sudah lebih dulu mengucapkan selamat pada Rin dan Obito.

Mereka berbincang, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Obito paling bisa membuat suasana menjadi heboh. Pria itu terus saja berkelakar membuat tiga perempuan di ruangan itu tertawa. Tidak terasa hari semakin sore. Saat Sarada akan mandi mereka pergi keluar kamar. "Kami tunggu di bawah." Pesan Mikoto sebelum keluar kamar meninggalkan Sarada yang mau mandi dengan maid. Sarada mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu mencuri cium pipi Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum mendapatkannya. "Jangan lama-lama." Pesan wanita setengah baya cantik itu.

...

Utakata mengurung Sakura dengan kedua lengan liatnya, menatap wanita berambut merah muda itu dalam. "Aku sudah bilang tak perlu melakukan itu, aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Aku hanya memintamu duduk manis di rumah Nona, kenapa kau berkeliaran, hm?" Ucapnya lembut dan tegas.

Sakura mengejap sesaat lalu menghela napas. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." Kedua pipinya mengembung, pura-pura kesal. Utakata tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sakura menutup bibir Utakata dengan telunjuk saat pria itu akan memotong perkataannya. Utakata mendengus kecil. "Tidak Utakata. Aku dokternya, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas rumah sakit itu. Aku tahu kau berniat membantu, tapi terimakasih."

"Begitu menurutmu? Kutanya sekarang. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Apa kau bisa menemui Uchiha?"

Sakura menunduk. "Untuk saat ini belum. Tapi aku akan berusaha menemuinya."

"Kau sudah berusaha, tapi kau tidak bisa!" Jari besar pria itu menyusuri pipi Sakura yang kemudian dihentikan oleh tangan Sakura sendiri. "Biarkan ini menjadi mudah Sakura..." Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan sangat dekat.

Sakura menahan dada bidang Utakata saat pria itu semakin menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. "Aku tidak mau berhutang padamu," Bisik Sakura lemah.

Utakata mendekat wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, napas keduanya saling bersahutan, kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap dengan tatapan berbeda. "Kau tidak berhutang apapun padaku."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Bisik Sakura. Tanpa sadar dia meremas kemeja depan Utakata. Pria itu menghela napas kemudian memperluas jarak antara mereka.

"Aku harus masuk. Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang."

"Hm. Masuklah. Sudah hampir malam." Gumamnya.

Tida tahu harus mengatakan dan berespresi apa Sakura berlari kecil ke sebuah rumah sederhana di sebrang jalan. Setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah mungil berpagar bambu dengan pekerangan rumah yang dihiasi bunga-bunga aster dan gardenia Utakata mengacak rambut depannya kemudian menendang ban mobil kesal. Kenapa begitu sulit mendapatkan cinta dari seorang gadis Haruno. Kenapa tidak semudah mendapatkan anak gadis pejabat yang hanya dalam satu kedipan mata mengatakan cinta padanya.

Mebuki menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat Sakura memakai kaus biru polos dan celana pendek keluar kamar, gadis berambut merah muda itu baru selesai mandi. "Utakata laki-laki baik Sakura," Ucap sembari kembali ke dapur mengambil makanan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya. Gadis cantik itu ikut membantu menata makan malam di meja. "Kenapa tidak diterima saja. Usiamu sudah sangat matang untuk menikah." Nasihat Mebuki, wanita itu baru kembali dari dapur dengan semangkuk sup jamur.

Sakura mengambil alih sup jamur yang dibawa Mebuki lalu meletakkannya di meja. "Mungkin belum jodoh bu." Senyumnya melirik sang ibu yang kini sedang menarik kursi untuk Kizashi.

Mebuki menatap anak gadisnya di sebrang meja. "Itu bukan belum jodoh, tapi menolak jodoh." Mebuki mengambil piring untuk Kizashi. "Kalo kau, Saki, terus menolak jodoh. Kau bisa mendapat duda ber anak." Kizashi hanya bisa menggeleng melihat istrinya mengomeli anak gadisnya.

Sakura terkekeh, tidak menganggap serius kata-kata ibunya. "Tidak apa-apa asal anaknya manis."

"Tampan,"

"Itu semakin bagus." Jawab Sakura disertai kekehan geli.

"Kaya,"

"Akanku pikirkan nanti."

"Ibu serius!"

"Aku juga serius, bu."

"Ibu hanya ingin kau cepat menikah."

Sakura menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri lalu duduk di sana. "Nanti kalau sudah saatnya aku juga akan menikah, bu."

"Sudahlah... nanti saja dibicarakannya." Kizashi menengahi sebelum pembicaraan ini semakin memanas. Sakura dan Mebuki sama keras kepala, salah satu dari mereka tidak mungkin ada yang mau mengalah.

Sakura tersenyum senang lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata pada ibunya. Mebuki hanya bisa membalas senyuman kemenangan Sakura dengan tatapan 'Awas kau.'

**TBC...**

**Thanks for Review :)**

**alianajane. aj 11, Putri, Ariyani, ucihagremory, diudiu, Queenshila, , sa-chan, Lhylia Kiryu, UMEE-chan29, hime-san, Lilids Lilac, caesarpuspita, Kuro Shiina, DaNar'uto Uzumaki, Manda Vvidenarint, Anka-Chan, haruchan, kazuran, Me, hanazono yuri, suket alang alang, Little pinky mouse, Re UchiHaru Chan, RiSaa 51217, mira. cahya. 1, hachiko desuka, heni. lusiana. 39, Lala.**

**:)**

**NRin : Tidakkkk... mbah Mada giginya masih utuh, dia masih bisep dan cakep. Itu hanya lelucon SasuSara aja kak Kuro, gak beneran. Mbah Mada masih amat sangat kecehh di fic ini. #Dilempar botol.**

**Makasih yang udah ngucapin B'day, makasih :)**

**Ya, ampun. Banyak juga yang nyalon jadi mama Sarada di kotak review. Wkwkw... #ditimpuk lagi.**

**Maaff... gak bisa updat cepat. Pertama aku ngetik pake hp, jadi harus super sabar ngetiknya, tau sendirikan gimana sulitnya ngetik pake HP. Kedua, karna kerjaan juga.**

**Akhir kata, semoga gak bosen sama ficnya. Dan semoga di chap dua yang lumayan panjang ini reader gak pada malek, bosen, kesel, karna kepanjangan dan penulisan yang makin acak-acakan.**


End file.
